


Songs from the Heart

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was there in the back of his mind. He just refused to see it until he got hit by a bombshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489828) by [blackdragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonqueen/pseuds/blackdragonqueen). 



> This deals with the break-up between Captain Will Lennox and his wife, Sarah in the "Cover Me Universe". Sorry I can't stand het in certain fiction. -_-; Sorry for the ones who likes Will with Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was there in the back of his mind. He just refused to see it until he got hit by a bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Up Against the Wall" by Boy likes Girls.

_It's over_  
_Look out below_  
_And I'm wasted_  
_I still taste it_  
_Yeah it's so hard to let go_

He should have guessed after the first time that despite his wife's soft assurances that she was dead set against having Ironhide living with them. He couldn't take it when he had to order 'Hide to stay at the outskirts of their property because his wife was afraid he'd somehow harm their baby girl.

 _So breathe in now_  
_And breathe it out_  
_he forecast_  
_A car crash_  
_It's looking like another..._  
  
Despite his pleadings and reassurances that Ironhide would never harm a living thing, much less his own living flesh and blood, she wouldn't budge. Then things would get so out of hand that there would be shouting matches and broken glasses everywhere.

 _Breakdown, rebound_  
his could be my last goodbye  
You cross your heart, I hope to die  
  
It was there in the back of his mind. Ever since he came back from his mission from Qatar and following the attack in Mission City and coming home with Ironhide in tow, things were different somehow. But Will was too overjoyed with having just saved the world and managing to not die in the process. Adrenaline was still pumping through his system; he was too hyper to take note of his wife's pinched expression while introducing Ironhide.

 _And I can't deny your eyes_  
_You know I try to read between the lines_  
_I saw a warning sign_  
  
The first time they made such a commotion Ironhide came running across their property to the house with guns blazing and pointing at the kitchen window, where coincidentally Sarah was standing in front of. He could still remember hearing her bloodcurdling scream and rushing to 'Hide instead of his wife, trying to assure the Autobot that they weren't under attack. In the weeks after, Sarah was still smarting from the event.

 _And then you threw me up against the wall_  
_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_  
_I wish that I had never loved at all_

It didn't help that he'd try to avoid her nagging by visiting the army base. More often than not, he spent too much time there than at home. He tried to explain it to Ironhide that he was there for his work and making sure Cybertronions got settled in nicely. But even he couldn't hide his shame every time 'Hide or Epps mentioned Sarah. Who knew that Sarah Lennox could be so xenophobic?

 _No rewinds_  
_No second times_  
_And I won't break_  
_I won't waste, everything you left behind_  
  
He could understand Sarah's point of view but he couldn't warp his mind around that strange concept. Ironhide was his friend. He couldn't just abandon him either, the ´Bot appointed himself as his guardian. He felt honored to have Ironhide at his side. Despite his rugged appearance Ironhide had a heart of gold.

Will remembered his heart skipping a beat when the gunner had leapt to dodge those rockets of the Decepticon named Devastator. Ironhide may have been the same species as those Decepticons, but he was nothing alike. Sarah wouldn't listen and just snubbed him and after awhile he stopped the comment. It was no use anyway. The woman had a stubborn mind of her own.

 _So don't follow_  
_Just let it go_  
_The weather's, been better_  
_Don't let it be another..._

He shouldn't have been surprised that she wouldn't come with him to the base following the attack of Sector Thirteen against Sam Witwicky. She ignored Ironhide, would address the Autobot as a 'thing' with a sound of distaste and a look of disdain. As if the near mention of his name was an insult.

 _Breakdown, rebound_  
_This could be my last goodbye_  
_You cross your heart, I hope to die_

He tried to mend their relationship. He didn't understand how they could grow so much apart in such a short span of time. It was mind boggling and disturbing to him. Everything he did was aggravating her instead of being calming until he couldn't take the stifling silence that wedged itself between them.

Will's heart was in his throat forming a big lump after her refusal to come with him. Despite Ironhide's assurances that she wouldn't come to harm when Sector Thirteen arrived he still wanted his girls to be safe and near him; where he could keep them in his line of sight. Except he knew that the likeability of Sector Thirteen taking his wife and daughter as hostages were slim.

 _All the nights you spent sitting nowhere out there on your own_  
_All the nights I waited by the phone when you were going in alone_  
_And all your different faces and all your different ways are making everything a mess_  
_And all I'm saying is that all your different places and all the complications led to this_

Sarah never tried to include Ironhide as part of their family, seeing the giant as nothing more than a dangerous nuisance and trespasser than as their guardian. She never affiliated herself as part of their group; always silencing Will with a mere look at the mention of either Autobots and Decepticons.

It was little things as leaving Ironhide at the edge of their property in the middle of a rainstorm, knowing the gunner hated the rain, because Sarah didn't want him anywhere near them because the shed faced Annabelle's room, that made Will heart grow heavy. Ironhide didn't deserve this treatment. Despite their difference in species they were very much alike. Ironhide was no fool he knew what was going around him. Knew that in some way he was at fault, but Will refused to place the blame at him. Sarah just had to get over whatever her deal was and see 'Hide the way Will saw his friend.

 _And I can't deny your eyes_  
_You know I try to read between the lines_  
_I saw a warning sign_

He thought he could make things better. Ironhide was no valid reason to break up. The looming divorcement papers blindsided him though. He'd never thought he'd get divorced so quickly and without any rhyme or reason. He was one of the good guys for crying out loud.

Will never thought of having his life consists of nothing more than a few bags and a gaping whole in his chest. He should have figured it out, seeing as he was the only one of his unit that was still married. The life he created was too dangerous and he loved Sarah for sticking to his side after all those years. But he never thought she'd be giving up like this; giving up on them.

 _And then you threw me up against the wall_  
_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_  
_I wish that I had never loved_  
_And I can't deny your eyes_

He knew she was right. They were both destroying each other by attempting to pretend everything was alright. He admitted to himself that they haven't been alright for a very long time. It wasn't just Ironhide, the rest of the Autobots and humankind. In the end it wasn't about the both of them. Ironhide was just the straw that broke the camel's back.

Will had to let go. He had to force himself to let go; burn his bridges. It was for the best for everyone's sake. It wasn't fair to Sarah, wasn't fair to Will and it especially wasn't fair to Ironhide. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and when the Topkick drove off he couldn't stop the cracking of his heart into tiny pieces.

 _Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_  
_I wish that I had never loved at all_  
_(Never loved at all)_


	2. Breathe Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wishes for a second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Breathe Gentle" by Tiziano Ferro feat. Kelly Rowland

_I want to give you all of me, the underneath,_   
_want you to show me imperfection is actually love_   
_I thought, cursed, I was cursed, destined to be lonely_

As the Autobots' Military Strategist and Analyst Prowl had lived and breathed work. His skills were exceptional and he executed every task Prime had every appointed to him. He had the ability to analyze any dangerous situation and act accordingly to minimize the damage. He wasn't sociable by nature, and had often looked down on his fellow Autobots before he got blindsided by the Head of Special Operations in his full glory.

_a circle in a world of squares where nobody knows me_   
_So with every footstep I must follow the kissing moments_   
_I thought were impossible_

Jazz had made him feel different. He completed him. He was always there in his wiring's; a gentle warmth residing deep within his Spark. Always pulsating and warming Prowl up with every emotion he felt. After their Separation it was hard for Prowl to concentrate. His mind was always half on the job, the other half racing after Jazz. He had sworn he'd protect Jazz from any harm possible. His Beloved was so innocent and too trusting, he needed someone like Prowl to get him in line before something bad happened to him. Jazz attracted trouble like bees did honey.

_Breathe gentle, be gentle_   
_don't leave me behind_   
_cause love goes faster_

He had been happy beyond relief after hearing Prime's voice through his communicator, though he did not show it. They had finally located their comrades. And he could finally be reunited with Jazz. He had missed his Aligned One. The spent days had been tedious and there hadn't been much to do around in space. He had seen it all after the first few light years and without having his Jazz with him it didn't seem to arouse any kind of emotion from him.

_gentle, be gentle_   
_never let me go when love goes faster_   
_I will be gentle_

He was glad to finally see Jazz again. The separating miles had dulled their Bond until he could hardly feel it anymore. He longed to envelop the other 'Bot in his embrace and just indulge in the act of hugging.

When he learned of Jazz death he just reacted. All his emotions exploded and found the perfect outlet for his anger. Afterwards he was shocked at himself for firing on a defenseless Decepticon, but his pain had been too great. It was too raw and blinding. He had welcomed the creeping darkness that enveloped him. It gave him respite from his agony.

_See, photographs have only two dimensions_   
_but love defies all logic in a picture_   
_above all that is physical, I'm falling_   
_Falling uncontrollably, it terrifies me, so_

His internal clock was ticking away. Seconds turned to minutes, evolved into hours and days until he couldn't stand the ticking and charged up. Every shift of time reminded him of a life without Jazz. A keening sound escaped his conduct, sounding oddly like a strangled sob, before dieing out.

It felt as if he had taken Jazz for granted. In the moment that the 'Bot needed him the most he wasn't there to protect him. It was illogical and irrational thinking and completely out of character of him but Jazz changed him somehow. He had opened up his heart and dared to believe in a life filled with Love. And now that was gone. Gone like Cybertron; snuffed out like a flickering candle in the wind. _  
_

_So if my compass, it fails me_   
_and I feel I'm walking blind_   
_don't say goodbye don't let me hide_   
_oh please don't let me spiral_

He had tried to rouse himself but the first waking moments just made his insides twist and curl until he thought someone had poured acid down his exoskeleton. Jazz was gone; there was no use in his existence. He had no purpose anymore, it was gone like Jazz. He had blocked everything out and pretended to be recharging every time Ratchet had checked up on him. The others meant well but he did not need their pity or their sympathy.

_tortured by you, oh, sweet torture!_   
_I am a pirate, love my fortune_   
_the walls have fallen now_   
_the key is yours to turn, I'm breathing_

So he locked himself up and rewound each and every memory he and Jazz had made with each other. He considered the thousand upon thousand of memories to be sorely lacking. He felt it should have been more. They should have spent more time with each other, creating more memories to last them a lifetime. _  
_

_I still feel you but I hear you loudly_   
_screaming " Please wait for me"_   
_'cause I don't want to hurt you_   
_and I don't want to lose this love this time_

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Megatron. Please. Primus, give me one more chance."

_gentle, be gentle_   
_don't leave me behind_   
_'cause love goes faster_   
_I will be gentle_


	3. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times where he feels so invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this can be seen as a companion piece to "Fire clashed with Darkness", but it also can stand alone so you won't need to actually read that one. The song is "Inivisible"by Clay Aiken.

Air cycled through his vents, the gesture akin to a sigh. A smooth shiny hand idly brushed an imaginary dust-demon from one of his prototypes. A soft balmy wind blew through the open cargo door. Earlier the warmth had made his only companion for the night flee for the cooling comfort of the kitchen. He mused that it probably had to do with Judy's culinary skills wafting from afar than the warmth itself.

"Great, just what I needed!"

The last thing Blaster wanted was to be alone with his thoughts. It felt as if his wires were tangled up together. At least when Fig was around, he had some distraction. Tinkering with his prototypes only made him think of him again. He sighed for the umpteenth time and wondered what Soundwave was doing now.

_Whatcha doin tonight_   
_I wish I could be a fly on your wall_   
_Are you really alone?_   
_Who's stealin' your dreams?_   
_Why can't I bring you into my life?_   
_What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?_

'Where is he now? Is everything okay? Is he going to call soon with an update?'

He smacked his hand against his head and for good measure thumped his head on his desk. He groaned to himself, flushed and shook his head. Blaster wondered if there really wasn't something in the atmosphere that Perceptor missed to have made him feel like this. So confused and having hot and cold flashes each time he even thought remotely about Soundwave. He's starting to feel so transparent.

_Saw your face in the crowd_   
_I call out your name_   
_You don't hear a sound_   
_I keep tracing your steps_   
_Each move that you make_   
_Wish I could read what goes through your mind_   
_Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_

"Idiot! You know he's going to report on time. It'd be just him to report on time! You just worry about when he calls and what to say to him. Hopefully it's something eloquent. And for Primus sakes stop with the stuttering!" and as an afterthought "And stop with the talking to yourself! Soundwave already thinks I'm a nutcase."

He paused and contemplated the smudges on the floor. To be honest he had no idea what Soundwave was thinking. The 'Con always looked so stoic and silent, even the air around him was still, as if the slightest noise would be sacrilegious. He rarely displayed any emotion yet he takes good care of his cassettes.

_I reach out_   
_But you don't even see me_   
_Even when I scream out_   
_Baby, you don't hear me_

Everyone had heard of Soundwave, one of Megatron's most loyal Decepticon. His skills are amazing and he's a force to be reckoned with. Always being the one to somehow get the scoop on their plans back at Cybertron. He was so dark and mysterious and completely out of Blaster's reach.

But there was just something so fascinating to Soundwave, beside the obvious that Blaster couldn't help but want to be with him. But the 'Con only saw him when he's about to make a blunder. It was frustrating since Blaster usually wasn't like that.

_I am nothing without you_   
_Just a shadow passing through..._   
_If I was invisible_   
_If I was invisible_

Forlornly he watched the greying sky. He threw the dirty cloth on the floor and slowly walked to the entrance. He spied Hound walking to the main compound and waved half heartedly. Even before he completed the gesture he knew it was wasted upon the other.

"I wish someone would see me…"

_If I was invisible_   
_(Wait..I already am)_


	4. Heartless at Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he stops and thinks about it he realizes it's a weak excuse but one filled with truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little introspective view of Megatron of his reign of madness and the final hours to his death and sudden revival. Some quotes taking from the Transformers 2007 movie. Check out "Cover Me" chapter 86 and 88 if things get too confusing for you in some parts.
> 
> The song is "Heartless at Best" by New Found Glory.

Tumbling and rolling together, frantically grappling at each other for purchase. The need for having the upper hand increased every nanosecond. Too much destruction and precious time were being wasted. It was time to end it. A crash and then suddenly Megatron was leaning his weight painfully on Prime. Harshly gripping the 'Bot's arms he hissed angrily.

"Humans don't deserve to live!"

 _This smoking gun of a mouth of mine_  
_Has many victims to its name_  
_But this time it was your words that killed me (your words that killed me)_

"They deserve to choose for themselves"

Optimus shot back and retaliated by trying to shove the Decepticon away from him. Megatron had had enough and gripped the vulnerable Prime by his shoulders. His anger unleashed itself and with tremendous strength he threw his equal away from him all the while yelling, "Then you will die with them!" the last part breaking off into a scream. Anger, hurt and disbelief were twisting inside of him.

People joined his voice; screaming in fear as he prepared himself to attack his brother. Coming from his crouch he primes his cannons, arms outstretched and touching the trigger of the cannon. "JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!"

 

* * *

 

They are in the eye of the storm. Prime knows the end is near. In a desperate attempt to fix it he reaches out one final time. He knows deep in his heart the gesture was wasted upon the other. It still didn't make Optimus stop from trying to reason with Megatron.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall!"

_Right where I was standing_   
_I was hit by lightning_   
_Words of yours went through my chest_   
_And I was pulled apart till there was nothing left_

And Prime's prediction rang true. Megatron fell from his high pedestal. He was shocked beyond belief. A human had accomplished that which no Autobot had accomplished. Sam Witwicky had defeated Megatron.

Before the human, Sam Witwicky pushed the All Spark into his chest cavity he already could feel his energy slipping. Pain and pleasure merged together. The heat was both gratifying as it was unbearable; surging through his wirings and conducts. It filled each and every particle in his body until it felt as if he would explode from the sensation. And then Megatron knew nothing more than darkness.

 _Everyone will remember me_  
_Only because of how I twist my words around_  
_If anyone gets to this point_  
_Stop yourself from diving in headfirst_  
_Onto solid ground_

The government took the necessary precaution to contain the chaos and mayhem and in the weeks afterwards the bizarre 'weapons' accident' that occurred in Mission City wa forgotten, the speculations stopped and the rebuilding of the city began. The entire thing was forgotten and humankind resumed their simplistic life. But for the ones involved, the death of Megatron would be forever etched in their minds along with their fallen comrades.

 

* * *

 _The twisted thoughts that come out of your mind_  
Are heartless at best  
They keep you from your own recovery, I know (Recovery I know)  


The next time he woke up he found himself in darkness. A vast and endless pit of black greeted him. He was confused as to where he was. He couldn't seem to remember it. 'What the Slag happened and where were the others?'

And then suddenly his vision flooded with light. Tiny moving balls entered his vision, making him squint in the darkness to see them properly. One of the glowing balls touched him and he threw his head back. Or he tried to considering the lack of a corporeal body. With a growl of agony he suddenly remembered.

 _It takes fun out of living_  
_When you have no life_  
_You can't insert, you can't decide_  
_And now you have the guilt of me on your lips (guilty)_

Flashes played on repeat in his head. Each flash a memory of a gruesome time he had begun to hate. He remembered the sharp pain in his head before coming to himself again. He remembered shrugging of Hook's looks and concentrating on his job as High Lord Protector. If he closed his eyes he could still picture the shocked faces of his fellow Cybertronions as he bore down on Tyger Pax, destroying the entire city before moving on with his path of destruction. His Spark flared painfully up and he shook with shame.

He knew the minute he was in Primus' presence that he was fixed. He could no longer feel that Slagging urge to seize and conquer. Destroying things in sight became a distant memory and it often left a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he had those particular visions of the past. He mused at himself that maybe this was Primus' way of punishing him. Not that he'd ever admit it loudly and in his God's presence.

 _And everyone will remember me  
_ _Only because of how I twist my words around_

In fact he tried hard to not encounter Primus or any fallen Spark. He was ashamed of himself and his actions and he didn't want to see hatred and contempt reflected back at him. His excuse on blaming everything on a virus was becoming more and more ridiculous by the second. It was the truth but that still didn't make it better. So he retreated and floated deeper into the recesses of Primus' lair.

 _If anyone gets to this point_  
_Stop yourself from diving in headfirst_  
_Onto solid ground_

It was agonizing lonely there and he had nothing left but his bittersweet memories. They were tainted at best and he saw no outlook for any sort of happiness. That's why he was so surprised when he finally heard the voices. A human voice that sounded faintly like someone he knew; and the other one all frantic and happy at the same time.

He kept one ear to the conversation and when the voices suddenly stopped and a blinding light opened up before him, he took a chance and raced after the figures of what seemed to be Sam Witwicky and that Autobot luitenant, Jazz.

The one he ripped apart.

He winced and slowed back before with a burst of energy he barrelled right passed them into the light just before everything became dark again.

'Slag!'

* * *

The second time he woke up he was writhing on the ground. Frizzing in his wires irritated him painfully. His claws were scratching the metallic floor while his limbs scraped painfully around. Another high voltage connected with him and sent him in blissfully back into recharge.

"Meg-ga-gatron?"

He blinked and stared at….Frenzy? 'What the Slag!'

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I could ask the s-same! You're in m-my bod-dy!"

 _And the crowds silent as a whisper_  
_Listen as she recites her scenes_  
_And one by one, with different agendas_  
_They pull out their sympathy_

Finally after much squabbling they both told their stories as to what happened to them. Frenzy talked about reuniting with Soundwave and his team when they were suddenly captured by humans and being experimented on, while Megatron stumbled through his explanation of his 'virus' being the cause of his sudden change of Spark.

 _And you're still my living proof  
_ _Yeah you're still my living proof_

Surprisingly, despite his asinine excuse Frenzy believed him. Megatron was humbly relieved and to show it he persuaded the other to take his place at intervals so that they both took the torture the humans doled out.

He knew he couldn't stay here forever. He knew they had to act fast and escape. The strain of their continued torture was beginning to show. Megatron and Frenzy were both tired, the former more than the other. He was grateful for this second chance. He was just afraid to confide in anyone, much less Frenzy that he was afraid of it too.

_And everyone will remember me_   
_Only because of how I twist my words around_   
_If anyone gets to this point_

Because if anyone found out that he was stuck in Frenzy's body, things could get real bad. After all the memory of his death was still fresh in anyone's mind. Both sides lost and in the end no one won. After all, the All Spark was lost to them and with that their planet's survival. And it was his fault.

_Stop yourself from diving in headfirst_

_Onto solid ground_

_Onto solid ground_


	5. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'll offline himself before giving himself up to the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on what happened to 'Cade and how he came to be in Stasis Lock in "Cover Me" of Blackdragonqueen. This is from Starscream's POV.
> 
> The song is "Crash" by Matt Willis.

_Here you go way too fast_   
_don´t slow down you´re gonna crash_   
_You should watch - watch your stay here_   
_don´t look out you´re gonna break your neck_

Just look at him go; racing through the rough terrain of the desert. Running away like the coward he is. He should have never been granted the title of a Commander. It's downright shameful and an insult to my own capabilities as a Commander. Megatron must have experienced a glitch that day. 'Slagging Sparkling thinks he's better than me.

"Die!" I scream, startling the spineless coward into riding faster.

_So shut, shut your mouth_   
_Cos I'm not listening anyhow_   
_I've had enough, enough of you_   
_Enough to last a life time through_

I nose-dive towards him while locking onto his form. Just before I reach ground level I thrust up simultaneously ejecting my cluster bombs. The area he's in implodes in itself forming a large crater. I scan the ground for scrap metal before seeing his black form scrambling out of the large pit.

He's up and jumping through the air. Before his feet hits the ground he's already transformed and readying his stance. 'Fool! You are nowhere near my league.' I think.

_So what - what do you want from me?_   
_Got no words of sympathy and if_   
_I go around with you_   
_You know that I'll get messed up too with you With you_

I follow him down, switching from my alt form with a grounding halt. I have him in my sight with my modular energon rifle before he even has his steel flair in his claws.

"Bow down to me, designation Barricade." I ground out. The Decepticon had the audacity to snort.

"That's Commander Barricade to you!"

"You are a fool, Barricade. Megatron is history. I am in charge here. As next in line that makes me the new leader."

_Na na na na na na na na na na na_   
_Na na na na na na na na na na na_

  
"You?!" he yelps in mock surprise.

"You are nothing but a delusional freak." He laughs out. "We are outnumbered, Scorponok has gone to ground, and it's just you and me. Megatron is finished. The battle is over. Give your pipe dreams up."

_Here you go way too fast_   
_don't slow down you're gonna crash_   
_You don't know what's been going down_   
_you've been running all over town_

A flash and he's barreling 3 feet into a large slab of rock. I lower my smoking rifle as debris explodes around him trying hard to keep from heating myself up. He's on his back, chest plates heaving with exertion. Large scratches and dents litter his form. I can hear the groaning in his wires as with some difficulty he's trying to get up.

'Pathetic!'

_So shut, shut your mouth_   
_Cos I'm not listening anyhow_   
_I've had enough, enough of you_   
_Enough to last a life time through_

"You are a spineless coward; running away from these pathetic humans and Autobots. Conquest is made of the ashes of one's enemies. But what do you know about that? You didn't even fight with us."

He's been my bane of existence since they day he was brought into the fold; always mocking me with his actions. He and those dysfunctional 'Cons he calls a crew. I've had enough of this stalemate between us.

I smirk and transform back into me alt form. His optics flashes, recognition tinting the red, and I allow him to turn around before firing my null ray into his backside.

_So what - what do you want from me?_   
_Got no cure for misery and if_   
_I go around with you_   
_you know that I'll get messed up too with you! With you! With you! With you!_

Electricity flashes through his system, rendering him offline, and then I am on him in a flash. Cracks and dents appear on his hood and ceiling and practically every part of him that I can reach. With every beat of my hands I'm driving him deeper into the ground. His damaged chassis crunches painfully against me as I continue to wreak havoc to his defenseless body.

I watch his pathetic form and sigh in disgust. I contemplate the 89% of damage I've inflicted upon him before jumping in the air and flying off. He's no longer of any concern to me.

_don´t slow down you´re gonna crash_   
_Na na na na na na na na na na na_   
_don´t Slow down you´re gonna crash_   
_Na na na na na na na na na na na_


End file.
